Flor de Loto
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: - No me puedes amar – Claro que si Sakura. Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza. Como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...
1. CAPITULO I

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece ha **MonewHale**quien me permitío la adaptación de la misma.

Todos humanos.  
><strong>Sumary<strong>:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Sakura... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Flor de Loto<strong>

**CAPITULO I**

Sakura Kinomoto, de 17 años, una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos verde esmeralda. Hija del jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, Kiwasaki. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía apenas 5 años, y su padre con un trabajo tan ocupado como Jefe del departamento, solía dejarla con una niñera hasta los 10 años, después ella le demostró que podía cuidarse por sí misma. No era una chica rodeada de amigos, era demasiado introvertida y tímida, solo habían dos personas con las cuales solía hablar más de la cuenta y una de ellas era Fujitaka, su padre. Cuando ingreso a la escuela solía ser la antisocial, algo que sus compañeros se dedicaban a recordarles en todo momento.

- Nerd

- Cerebrito

- Ratón de biblioteca

- Mojigata

- Ñoña

La castaña suspiro dejando sus cuadernos en el casillero, mientras se _preguntaba "¿por qué siguen llamándome de esa manera? ¿Es que no se aburren?"_ Estaba vestida con unos jeans negros, una playera holgada blanca y encima una chaqueta color verde musgo que le llegaba por los muslos, con una gorra del mismo color. Un suspiro salió nuevamente de sus labios y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su otra clase.

- ¡Sakura! – ella se giro y encontró a su compañera de Literatura, Tomoyo Daidoyi

- Hey Tomoyo – susurro, la pelinegra era nueva en Kiwasaki, había llegado ese mismo año, por lo que era una de las pocas personas, personas que se pueden contar con una sola mano, que la trataban bien

- ¿Porque susurras? – al no tener respuesta de en congio de hombros – Quería pedirte un favor, ¿puedes ayudarme con literatura? A ti se te da de maravilla esa asignatura, cosa que a mí no – refunfuño –Solo de ver lo que tenemos que estudiar mi cerebro se apaga – se quejo apoyando su espalda en el casillero

Sakura la miro, era un poco más baja que ella, de pelo negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura, y ojos color negros, su piel era blanca, no tanto como la de ella. Siempre que la veía estaba con distinta ropa, nunca, desde que la conocía, la había viso con una prenda repetida. Era hija de uno de los dueños de restaurantes más conocidos en Italia, aunque ella le había mencionado que vivió solamente tres años en ese país, estaban empezando a internacionalizarse en Japón. Y su madre una gran diseñadora, que decidió que vivirían en el tranquilo Kiwasaki para tomarse un descanso, Tomoyo iba a tener un hermanito.

- Claro, no hay problema – la chica la miro y sonrió

- ¡Entonces nos vemos en la salida! Iremos a mi casa – se giro para marcharse pero la castaña la detuvo

- Después de clases no puedo! Tengo que ir a algún lado, ¿que te parece si voy a tu casa a las 5? – hoy salían a las doce, tendría tiempo de sobra.

- ¡Claro! ¿Sabes donde vivo?

- Todo el pueblo lo sabe Tomoyo, hasta yo – rio dejando a la pelinegra asombrada –¿que? – pregunto tímidamente

- Tienes una risa muy bonita Kinomoto, es _"Sakura"..._ Sakura... ¡te llamare de esa forma! Kinomoto es muy formal, y un poco anticuado – sonrió – entonces Sakura... deberías reírte más a menudo – rio – buenos, nos vemos en mi casa... ¡ADIOS! – grito

"_Sakura... me gusta"_ Sakura sonrió y fue hacia su siguiente clase, Algebra. Como siempre era la primera en llegar, se instalo en su asiento, que era el de la primera fila. Y se puso a escuchar música mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno. Estaba tan concentrada que dio un pequeño salto cuando le quitaron su cuaderno. Se quito los audífonos y levanto la mirada

- ¿Que haces ratoncillo? – era Tami, una de las chicas que mas la molestaba

- Nada - susurro

- ¿Nada? Debes dejar de mentir, te crecerá la nariz y se pondrá más fea de lo que es – la castaña inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la nariz logrando que la rubia se carcajeara – idiota – siguió riendo mientras le tiraba el cuaderno a la mesa y se iba a su lugar.

Sakura la miro de reojo. Tami Kino, su cabello era de un rubio brillante, pero ella sabía que se lo había teñido, iban en el mismo curso desde el preescolar. Y la recordaba como una chica de cabello castaño claro, no rubio. Tenía los ojos azules y un buen cuerpo. "_Un chica perfecta_" pensó, pero después negó con la cabeza, ella no era la chica perfecta, no... Su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, siempre pasando por encima de los demás y andando con chicos diferentes, como ahora que estaba rodeada de varios de sus compañeros mientras ella reía y enredaba en su dedo unos de sus cabellos. La castaña bufo, la única chica que conocía que podía alcanzar la perfección era Tomoyo Daidoyi.

Las clases habían terminado y todos salieron casi corriendo, ella se levanto calmadamente y guardo sus cosas y salió despidiéndose del profesor, el asintió con una sonrisa y volvió la vista a su escritorio. Iba caminando cuando escucho risitas y murmullos "_Genial... que me habrán pegado ahora?" _se llevo una de sus manos a la espalda, pero no encontró nada... confundida se giro a ver a las chicas que se reían. Las encontró mirando por la ventana, Sakura miro a ver qué es lo que les llamaba la atención y que las hacia comportarse de manera tan estúpida. Y lo vio...

- Shaoran Lee – susurro

Shaoran Lee era un chico de 19 años, y estaba en un curso más adelante que ella. Aunque debió de haber salido ese año, se había quedado un año atrasado. Habían varios rumores sobre eso. Rumores basados en su aspecto. El chico tenía el cabello castaño desordenado y ojos mieles, por lo que ella sabía era hijo del Director del hospital de Kiwasaki, Shun Lee, había llegado hace dos años, con su madre vivían en Tokio, por el trabajo de ella, pero se dice que el comportamiento del Uchiha, obligo a su madre a traerlo a este pueblo.

Lo miro y pensó "_serán cierto los rumores?"_ estaba sentado bajo un árbol, con la espalda pegada a el tronco, usaba unos lentes oscuros, Ray Ban, una playera gris que se moldeaba a su pecho, y una casaca de cuero, pantalones negros y por ultimo unas converse del mismo color, se le veía tranquilo, desde ahí se podían observar los audífonos blancos y su reproductor en la mano.

- Es tan hermoso – escucho que decía una de las chicas – pero tan amargado – rio, las demás la siguieron

- Escuche que Rachel le pidió salir

- ¿Se atrevió a preguntarle? – exclamo la primera. Sakura igual se sorprendió, todos sabían que Lee rechazaba a todas las chicas. Uno de los rumores por el que había venido era por eso, decían que había tenido tantas mujeres que dejo embarazada a varias y su madre, castigándolo lo trajo.

- Si, pero él la rechazo – menciono otra – pobre aun esta triste y eso que fue el mes pasado, ninguna chica se atreve a preguntarle de nuevo, ni siquiera a hablarle... yo... – siguió hablando pero Sakura la ignoro.

Shaoran... realmente era alguien apuesto, siempre que lo veía estaba sentado en el mismo árbol, o en otro lado, pero siempre solo. Suspirando siguió caminando.

Cuando por fin término la última hora Sakura salió corriendo, se había quedado unos minutos con el profesor aclarando unas dudas, pero su torpeza se hizo presente y cayo sentada en las escaleras

- Ow – gimió, y no tardaron en llegar la risas y burlas, sonrojada se acerco a su camioneta, una vieja Chevy Pick up roja. Al encender el motor se escucho un gran estruendo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Porque demoraste tanto? Pensé que ya no vendrías

- Perdón Ayame, es que me entretuve en el colegio

- ¿Con quien? – pregunto su amiga

- Con el profesor – susurro algo intimidada con la mirada de Ayame

- ¿Con un profesor? –Bufo – yo creía que con algún chico – sonrió – bueno, como sea... los chicos te esperan, le dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala del hospital

Ayame Niju, 24 años, enfermera del hospital de Kiwasaki, área pediatría. Era realmente hermosa, rubia con el pelo largo un poco más arriba de la cintura, cuerpo espectacular y mirada azul eléctrico. Era por decirlo, su mejor y única amiga en la vida. Aunque al principio se habían llevado realmente mal, con el tiempo empezaron a hacerse amigas.

Todo empezó cuando a los 14 años, Sakura tuvo a su cuidado al hijo de su vecino, Riley, de 7 años. El pequeño tuvo fiebre y sangrado de nariz toda la noche, por lo que decidió llevarlo al hospital a emergencia, sus padres habían ido a Tokio por el fin de semana. La que lo atendió primero fue Ayame, después de haberlo visitado unas cuantas veces, se encariño con el resto de los niños, así que cuando Riley se mejoro, Sakura siguió yendo al hospital a visitar a los pequeños, ella siempre había deseado tener un hermano menor, pero su padre no se había vuelto a enamorar, y no quería hacerlo.

Ayame al principio se mostro fría y distante, pero al darse cuenta de que la castaña iba a visitarlos un día le pregunto "y tu, ¿porque vienes casi todos los días? ¿Es que no tienes amigos?" a lo que Kinomoto respondió negando con la cabeza, Ayame entendiendo que esos pequeños eran los únicos que la acompañaban, le menciono al director y él le dejo visitarlos todos los días. Ahora hasta a veces los curaba.

- ¡Sakura! – mencionaron los pequeños al verla

- Hey chicos – les sonrió

- ¡Sakura! – se acerco Inari un pequeño de 12 –¡adivina!

- No soy adivina, tendrás que decirme

- ¡Me dieron de alta! – Exclamo abrazándola ella sonrió y lo felicito – Kinomoto... – ella ya estaba cansada de escuchar el "Kinomoto" así que recordó como le había dicho Tomoyo

- Dime Sakura...

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto Ayame que estaba cerca de ella

- Er... si – se sonrojo – una amiga me llamo de esa manera... y me gusta... pensé que... – la rubia al verla balbucear nerviosa soltó, una risita

- Sakura... me gusta – le sonrió

- ¡A mi también! – le sonrió Inari

- Me alegro – después de decirle a la mayoría... todos ya se acostumbraron a llamarla Sakura.

- Oye Sakura – la chica sonrió al escuchar y la miro pidiendo que continuara – ¿recuerdas a la pequeña que estaba en coma? – le menciono en un susurro mirando hacia abajo

- ¿Eri? – la rubia asintió – ¿que paso? – pregunto nerviosa, ella siempre le iba a contar cuentos y a peinarla, cuando podía

- Ella... ¡despertó! – Ayame la abrazo mientras reía. Sakura que al principio estaba sorprendida también rio junto con ella

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuando fue eso!

- Hace algunas horas, el, kinesiólogo, el Doctor Yamanaka esta con ella ahora – le sonrió – quizás puedas verla mañana... ahora mismo estará con sus familiares y todo

- ¡Claro que la iré a ver!

- Oh, pero mañana es tu ¡cumpleaños! – exclamo cuando recordó la fecha – ¿no es así?

- Oh... si... pero no te preocupes vendré igual, mi padre tiene turno todo el día, seguro me dará un abrazo en la mañana junto con un regalo y listo, no es gran cosa – le resto importancia, los festejos en su casa nunca eran gran cosa. Ni siquiera navidad.

- ¿Como que no es gran cosa? ¡Sakura es tu cumpleaños! ¡Ya sé! Iré...

- No quiero celebrar nada Ayame-chan – le interrumpió – de veras

- ¡Ugh! Eres tan aguafiestas, pero está bien

...

- Feliz cumpleaños hija – le felicito Fujitaka, dándole un incomodo abrazo, al otro día en la mañana

- Gracias papá – le devolvió el abrazo, su padre nunca fue de esos que demostraba su afecto con palabras, y mucho menos con contactos físicos, a lo mas que le hacía a diario era golpear su hombro o desordenarle el pelo. Pero lo entendía

- Ten – le entrego un paquete

- No tenias que...

- Claro que si – la interrumpió - espero que te guste – Sakura rasgo el papel, y se encontró con una cámara digital – para que empieces a guardar recuerdos de tu vida en el instituto antes de graduarte, solo te queda un año

- Oh, gracias – recuerdos, lo único que no quería recordar de esta edad era todo respecto al Instituto

- Bien – se levanto después de desayunar – eh de irme, no me esperes despierta, tengo turno esta noche – ella asintió – lamento no pasar el día contigo hija

- No te preocupes papá – le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa y salió

Sakura llego al instituto, no había llegado casi nadie.

- ¡Sakura! – se giro,

- Tomoyo... – y recordó – ¡Oh Tomoyo! Lo siento no fui a tu casa ayer... lo lamento yo...

- ¡Descuida! ¡Te perdono! – Rio – se nota que eres despistada, por lo mismo dame tu número de teléfono así podre llamarte media hora antes preguntándote – la castaña asintió – ten – le paso su celular para que ella mismo lo anotara – y préstame el tuyo para anotar el mío – Sakura se lo paso y vio a la chica anotando un numero y sacándose una foto.

- Cuando te llame aparecerá mi foto! – Rio – ¡oh!... – había sonado su celular avisando un mensaje – lo siento he apretado leer sin... – pero se quedo en silencio después la miro con reproche

- ¿Que sucede Hinata? – pregunto temerosa

- ¡Sakura Kinomoto! "**Sakurita hermosa, feliz cumpleaños espero que la pases realmente bien, y que llegues pronto te tengo una sorpresa, cariños y abrazos. Ayame**" – leyó el mensaje en voz alta - ¡ ¿Porque no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? ! – le grito a lo que todos se volvieron a mirarla

-Eh...¡Tomoyo! baja la voz – la pelinegra la siguió fulminando con la mirada – lo lamento de verdad Tomo-chan, no pensé que fuera necesario

- ¡Tengo que ir a comprarte algo! A la salida iré al centro comercial, así en la tarde entregártelo

- No hace falta, en serio – trato de persuadirla

- ¡Claro que sí! me lo debes por dejarme esperando ayer – le reprocho a lo que la castaña solo un suspiro

- De acuerdo, pero que no sea demasiado costoso

- Eso lo decido yo, es mi dinero Sakura – le sonrió – ¡nos vemos en literatura!

...

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamo Tomoyo – escuchar a la profesora Smith me da sueño – rio mientras salían del aula, literatura era la última clase del día – ¿Me esperas? Tengo que ir a dejar estos papeles al entrenador – Sakura la miro confundida – practico gimnasia rítmica Sakura – rio – ¿no te había contado?

- Oh, cierto. Si me habías contado – le sonrió - entonces te espero afuera – la pelinegra asintió y se retiro

Sakura esta vez salió caminando calmadamente mirando los escalones, iba con la mirada agachada por lo que no vio a los chicos y chicas que la rodeaban, levanto la mirada asustada al sentir la primera bomba de agua

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños cerebrito! – rio Tami – ahora! – y todos los demás empezaron a aventarles globos pequeños con agua y pintura

- ¡Basta! – murmuro y cayo sentada en la escalera mientras trataba de protegerse la cara

- Oh, miren ahora sí parece un ratoncito – exclamo divertido uno de los chicos, los demás rieron y siguieron

Sakura se hizo un ovillo mientras los sollozos salían de su garganta, "'_¿por qué lo hacen?"_ se preguntaba

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**Y que les parecio el primer capitulo espero y les guste, haganmelo saber con un hermoso RR!. **

**Sin nada mas que decir me retiro adios.**


	2. CAPITULO II

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a **MonewHale **quien me permitió la adaptación de la misma.

Todos humanos.  
><strong>Sumary<strong>:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Sakura... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas más horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Flor de Loto<strong>

_**CAPITULO I**_

_- Feliz cumpleaños cerebrito! – rio Tami – ahora! – y todos los demás empezaron a aventarles globos pequeños con agua y pintura _

_- ¡Basta! – murmuro y cayo sentada en la escalera mientras trataba de protegerse la cara_

_- Oh, miren ahora sí parece un ratoncito – exclamo divertido uno de los chicos, los demás rieron y siguieron _

_Sakura se hizo un ovillo mientras los sollozos salían de su garganta, "'¿por qué lo hacen?" se preguntaba_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

- ¡BASTA! – ella se sobresalto al escuchar dos voces, una de un chico y otra de una chica

- ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? – escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella – ¿Sakura? – susurro, era Tomoyo – Oh, Sakura ¿estás bien? – ella asintió sin levantar la mirada – Quienes se creen para tratarla de esta manera?

- Tomoyo...

- Cállate ¡Eres la peor escoria! ¡Eres una estúpida! Una pe...

- Tomoyo – la interrumpieron y escucho el gritito de sorpresa de varias chicas – cálmate

- Que me calme! ¡Mira como la han dejado!

- Llévala dentro y ayúdala a limpiarse – su compañera se tenso y la abrazo

- Vamos Sakura, vayamos a sacarte todo esto, tengo algo en mi casillero que te podría quedar – sosteniéndola de los hombros la ayudo a levantarse, no quiso apartar la mirada del suelo, tenía las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas

No dijeron nada en el trayecto, de camino al baño pasaron por el casillero de Tomoyo que saco un pequeño bolso.

- Mejor vayamos a las duchas, como soy del equipo no me dirán nada ven – y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Al llegar Tomoyo ayudo a Sakura a sacarse la ropa, menos al interior y la llevo a la ducha, la castaña se sorprendió cuando la pelinegra con su traje de baño de una pieza entro al rato después.

- No podrás sacarte esa pintura de tu pelo, tu sola

Y así empezó a sacarle la pintura de apoco. Cuando termino le paso una toalla.

Ya sentada con la ropa de Tomoyo, que consistía en un equipo [la chaqueta y el pantalón] de buzo rojo, una playera blanca, algo ajustada. La pelinegra se dedico a secarle el pelo con la toalla y a peinarla

- No volverán a hacerte nada parecido de nuevo Sakura – le dijo con firmeza – yo no lo permitiré, nadie trata así a mi amiga – al escuchar esto la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giro a mirarla

- ¿Amiga?

- ¡Claro! Somos amigas – le sonrió – no puedo creer que hicieran esto, ¿te lo habían hecho antes?

- Esta es la tercera vez

- ¿La tercera?... Sakura...

- No quiero hablar de eso – murmuro

- Descuida, es la tercera y la ultima – se dispuso a peinarla – lamento no llegar antes y evitarlo, apenas vimos que te estaban haciendo con Syaoran nos...

- ¿Syaoran? – pregunto asombrada girándose para ver a su amiga.

- Si, Syaoran... Syaoran Lee – la volvió a enderezar – ¿lo conoces? – La castaña negó

- Solo lo he visto por allí, no es alguien que pasa desapercibido – murmuro

– Eso es verdad, bueno... el es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos

- Ya veo – susurro

- Si, hablando de él, debe estar esperándonos afuera, ojala no haya nadie más, porque si veo alguno de los que te hizo esto, y créeme que se quienes fueron, tengo muy buena memoria no se me van a olvidar sus caras tan fácilmente – respiro hondo después de hablar tan rápido – cuando los vea ¡les pateare el culo! – la castaña no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa, su amiga la siguió – bien, termine... tienes un pelo precioso, que envidia

- ¿Envidia? Me envidias mi pelo?

- Claro, es hermoso, no es castaño ni café... es como mas... es de color chocolatoso y a la luz del sol se notan unos destellos rojizos... mi pelo no tiene nada de extraordinario – rodo los ojos – vamos... Syaoran nos está esperando

Sakura, estaba en shock, Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidoyi le envidiaba ¿su pelo? Volvió a reír, logrando que su amiga volteara a verla confundida... amiga, que bien se sentía esa palabra, aunque ya tenía una... Que era Ayame, no había nada como tener una amiga de tu edad, que experimente las mismas cosas, hablar de tus compañeros, de los profesores. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios le hacía doler las mejillas

- Oh, se ha ido – la voz de Tomoyo la saco de sus pensamientos – bueno, era mucho pedirle que se quedara, entonces Sakura – miro su reloj – son la una y treinta, nos vemos a las 5 en mi casa, y no te olvides! – ella negó – bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- No, está bien... pasare a otro sitio

- ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos! Y cualquier cosa me llamas!

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso! – rugió Ayame

- Descuida, Tomoyo y Syaoran llegaron y me ayudaron

- Tomoyo, ¿la chica que me contaste ayer? – ella asintió – y Syaoran... quien es Syaoran? – sonrió picara

- ¿Eres bipolar? Hace un rato estabas rugiendo y ahora sonríes como el gato Cheshire [gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas]

- ¿Tienes un gato? – pregunto confundida

-Olvídalo, Syaoran es amigo de Tomoyo

- ¿Un amigo de Tomoyo?

- Si

- Ya veo... esto si que es un buen cumpleaños – comento sarcástica - lo siento Sakura...

- Descuida

- Ya sé que es lo que te va a levantar el ánimo!

- ¿Si?

- Si, acompáñame – la rubia llevo de la mano a la castaña, y salieron del hospital, detrás de este, había un pequeño parque donde los pacientes podían salir a respirar aire fresco. Aparte de tener bancas y algunos juegos para niño, este tenía tres fuentes, la primera era una de tamaño medio, y encima había un hombre que sostenía un jarro de agua en su hombro del cual caía agua, después venia una inmensa, donde habían tres sirenas sosteniendo unas caracolas y por ultimo pero no menos importante una pequeña que contenía a una pequeña bailarina con alas. Sakura pensaba que representaba a la famosa obra El Lago de los Cisnes. Era realmente hermosa y Ayame la llevo hacia ese lugar. Cuando llegaron Sakura pudo observar a una pequeña en silla de ruedas mirando a la figura de la fuente.

- ¿Eri? – la llamo Ayame, y la pequeña se giro

- ¡Aya! – exclamo mientras le sonreía, su amiga sin soltarle la mano la llevo hasta ella, empujando la silla de la pequeña se sentaron en una banca dejándola enfrente de ambas. Era Eri, la pequeña que había despertado de un coma hace poco días, y se encontraba radiante, aunque pudo fijarse que tenía sus manitas en su regazo sin moverlas y los pies le colgaban, sus labios partidos, aun resecos. Pero en lo demás estaba perfecta.

- Hola cariño, ¿recuerdas que te conté ayer?

- Me contaste muchas cosas – rio la pequeña

- Si, pero te conté de alguien en especial

- ¡Oh! Si, si me acuerdo – sonrió con los ojos brillantes

- Bien, aquí tengo a esa persona especial, Eri ella es Sakura – la pequeña se giro observándola con un brillo que la impresiono, era la primera vez que veía ese sentimiento dirigido hacia ella... Admiración.

- ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres Sakura-sama... la que me leía mientras estaba durmiendo? – la castaña asintió sin saber que decir aun abrumada por la sensación – ¡siempre pude escucharte! Aunque era algo suave, recuerdo la historia de Claire y Quil! Es una de mis favoritas y la única que recuerdo entera – comento avergonzada, Sakura rio logrando que la niña la mirara con aun más admiración – eres bonita Sakura-sama

- ¿Bonita? – pregunto sorprendida

- Si, tu pelo es bonito y tienes algunos mechones rojos – rio – y tus ojos son de un esmeralda bonito, eres bonita Sakura-sama – a la castaña le ardían los ojos, carraspeo para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que le decían bonita, bueno... Tomoyo le había dicho que su risa era bonita pero eso no cuenta. Y tampoco cuenta las veces que le dijo su padre.

- Gracias – le sonrió con más ganas – pero dime Sakura, Sakura-sama es demasiado formal y suena como si estuviera demasiado vieja.

- Mi nombre es raro – exclamo maravillada, emocionada por que tuvieran algo en común – me llamo así por mi abuela.

- De acuerdo Eri-chan – y ambas se sonrieron.

Se quedaron un buen rato disfrutando, Ayame se tuvo que ir al rato después. Sakura llevo a Eri a su cuarto en el hospital anunciando que se tenía que ir.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? –pregunto ilusionada

- Claro

- ¡Genial! Te esperare en el mismo lugar de hoy – le sonrió

- ¡Sakura! Pensé que ya no vendrías

- Lo siento Tomoyo

- No te disculpes, ya estás aquí – la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia su casa – espero que no te moleste, pero tuve que llamar a Syaoran – la castaña levanto la mirada y ahí se encontraba Syaoran Lee, rodeado de cuadernos y libros – el examen es en la otra semana, y tenía que buscar ayuda rápido, como vi que no llegabas tuve que llamar a Syaoran, el también es bueno en literatura, no te molesta, ¿verdad? – le pregunto incomoda

- Am... no, claro que no, fue mi culpa. Debí llamarte avisando que venía atrasada

- ¡Descuida! Vamos a estudiar, aunque sé que tú no necesitas ayuda.

- Tomoyo – hablo por primera vez el chico, Sakura no levanto la mirada, si era tímida con las chicas, con los del sexo opuesto era aun peor – es mejor que me vaya, ya llego Kinomoto, ella te ayudara – el chico se levanto y quedo enfrente de ellas dos

- De acuerdo, gracias por tu ayuda Syao

- Descuida, cuando quieras me llamas

- Esta bien – Tomoyo lo acompaño hasta la salida y volvió al rato después.

- ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Gracias Sakura! ¡Syaorab es bueno enseñando pero tú eres lo mejor, deberías ser profesora, has pensado en que estudiaras?

- Am... Estaba pensando en Medicina, quiero ser pediatra, pero Pedagogía también me llama la atención

- Wow... ¿te gustan los niños? – la castaña asintió – bueno, puedo decirte que como profesora eres excelente - le sonrió

Se quedaron conversando un rato más. La castaña se entero que Tomoyo ama la música J- Pop, que es fanática de la Moda, que estudiara Diseño igual que su madre, que solo se ha enamorado una vez de un chico de Italia llamado Daisuke, que le gustan los morochos.

- ¿Y tu tipo cual es Sakura? – le pregunto, estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra, ella estaba peinando a la castaña

- ¿Mi tipo?

- Si, tu tipo de hombre...¿ te gustan rubios con ojos azules como Jiro Fuko?

- ¿No es ese tu tipo Ayame?

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Fuko mi tipo? ¡Definitivamente No! – rieron ambas – me gustan más maduros... ese chico es tan... infantil – bufo – entonces sigo, ¿rubio o moreno?

- Amm... no lo se...

- ¿Ojos claros o oscuros?

- Me gusta el miel – menciono

- ¿Como los ojos de Syaoran?

- ¿Lee tiene los ojos miel? – pregunto sorprendida nunca lo había visto de cerca

- Si, ¿no lo viste hace un rato?

- Bueno... yo...

- Si que eres tímida – rio – descuida... todos los rumores sobre el son falsos – menciono seria – como tus rumores – Sakura asintió, los rumores de ella decían que era una chica con problemas sicológicos, que su padre la maltrataba, es decir, su papá era policía!. También que su madre se suicido, ese era uno de los que más le dolía.

- Lo sé, no les tomo mucha atención a esos comentarios

- Eso está bien – después de quedarse en silencio le pregunto – ¿ósea que tu tipo ideal es como Syaoran?

- ¿QUE? – se giro a verla sorprendida, logrando quemarse con la plancha de pelo – ¡Ow!

- ¡Sakura! ¡Ten cuidado! ¿Estas bien?

- SI, si estoy bien – fue al baño y se humedeció con agua en la zona afectada – es solo algo pequeño

- ¿No quedara marca verdad? Tu piel es muy suave y linda para quedar arruinada con una marca de quemadura... descuida, iremos a una dermatóloga mi mamá...

- No pasa nada Tomoyo – la interrumpió – es algo pequeño no dejara marca alguna

- ¿Tan mal encuentras a Sasuke que ni siquiera lo tomas como un buen tipo?

- ¡No! No es eso... es solo que... nunca eh pensado en... ya sabes... mi tipo

- ¿Como te fue en el examen?

- ¡Bien! ¡Me sabia casi todo! Gracias – la pelinegra la abrazo

- De nada – le sonrió

– ¿Y tu camioneta?

- Oh, ayer murió – comento con voz triste. Tomoyo sin poder aguantar soltó una carcajada – hey!

- Oye no te quejes, esa cosa tenia mas años que mi tátara-abuelo – rio – ¿adónde vas? Te llevo

- Al hospital

- ¿A que? ¿Estas enferma?

Sakura le conto sobe los chicos y sus visitas, Tomoyo emocionada la acompaño diciéndole que pasaría a ver a alguien. Cuando llegaron todos recibieron con mucho entusiasmo a la pelinegra.

- ¿Iré a ver a alguien, estarás aquí?

- No, también tengo que ir a ver a alguien vamos – empezaron a caminar, y se pararon enfrente de la misma puerta- ¿Vienes a esta habitación?

- ¿Si, tu también? – la castaña asintió – conoces a Eri?

- Claro

- ¡OH! ¡ERES TU! ¡Sabía que solo había una Sakura en este pueblo! Pero el dijo que no podía ser – refunfuño – ven – la tomo de la mano – ¡Eri, querida! ¡Estamos aquí! – grito entrando a la habitación.

Y Sakura quedo congelada, al lado de Eri se encontraba Syaoran que sostenía un computador portátil [Laptop, Notebook]

- ¡Sakura! – la voz de la pequeña la sobresalto y quito sus ojos de Syaoran con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Hola Eri – susurro

- ¡Sakura ven! Te quiero presentar a alguien – la castaña se acerco cuidadosa por el otro lado de la cama con la vista fijada en la pequeña – Sakura, el es mi hermano Syaoran... Syao-kun ella es Sakura, mi amiga – le sonrió. Sakura avergonzada miro al hermano.

- Hola Haruno– murmuro Syaorab

- ¡Syao! ¡Te dije Sakura! A ella no le gusta su nombre completo, no es así Sakura? – la mencionada asintió bajando la mirada nuevamente – hazlo de nuevo, y esta vez dile Sakura – le reprendió su pequeña hermana

- De acuerdo Eri – rio – Hola... Sakura – en la manera que lo dijo logro que la castaña enfocara sus ojos en el. Y ahí estaba... mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara, radiante, con sus ojos miel fijos en ella. Sakura se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte

- Sakura, no seas mal educada, devuelve el saludo – le dijo Ayame que acababa de entrar

- Ho-Hola Syaoran – susurro desviando su mirada. Las tres chicas rieron por el tartamudeo de su amiga, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara

- ¡Ves Syaoran! ¡Te dije que era bonita! con su sonrojo parece una muñeca – rio

- Cierto, es bonita – Sakura lo miro con sorpresa "_dijo bonita.._." pensó, _"tonta, seguro es para no llevarle la contraria a su hermana pequeña_" se regaño al instante

- ¿No sabías que Syaoran era hermano de Eri? – le pregunto Tomoyo al llegar a su lado

- No, no tenía idea – menciono

- ¿Porque le preguntas eso Tomoyo? Y ustedes dos – apunto a las dos amigas – ¿cómo se conocen, conocías a mi hermano Sakura?

- Claro que nos conocemos Eri-chan, Sakura y yo somos compañeras – le sonrió

- Ah... ya, ¿y con mi hermano?

- No, nos conocíamos Eri – le dijo Syaoran, Sakura sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho, pero no le tomo demasiada atención

- ¿No? Entonces porque...

- Que curiosa eres pequeña – le dijo Ayame – Lo siento chicos, pero por ahora la visita queda hasta aquí, El Doctor Stewart se retirara más temprano, por lo que hará unas pequeñas sesiones con Eri-chan – los tres asintieron y se despidieron de la pequeña

- ¡Bueno chicos! Yo me retiro, con mamá iremos de compra, ayer no dimos cuenta que mi hermano creció 4 centímetros! Compraremos ropa – rio – ¡adiós! - Se fue dejando a ambos sorprendidos, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, Tomoyo la había traído al hospital y su casa quedaba casi al otro extremo del pueblo, y como toque final no tenía dinero para irse. Un carraspeo llamo su atención

- Esto... – Syaoran miraba hacia otro lado y se rascaba la nuca – ¿Tomoyo te trajo? – Sakura asintió – ¿y tu camioneta?

- Murió – susurro mirando su garganta, no podía levantar la mirada más arriba, mirar sus labios sería muy vergonzoso casi tanto como mirar sus ojos

- Oh – volvió a carraspear – entonces, amm ¿quieres que te lleve? – pregunto y lo vio tragar

- No es necesario –

- Déjame llevarte – le susurro y Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a sus pies – ¿si?

- De acuerdo – se sorprendió ella misma aceptando, escucho como Syaoran soltaba aire

- Bien – susurro de vuelta. El empezó a caminar y Sakura lo seguía unos pasos más atrás, el castaño de vez en cuando se giraba para comprobar si estaba siguiéndolo. Cuando se detuvo Sakura miro hacia el frente y se aterrorizo

- ¡Iremos en eso! – al frente de Syaoran se encontraba una motocicleta negra, hermosa.

- ¿Te molesta? – Pregunto preocupado – se conducir muy bien, nunca he tenido ningún problema... – empezó a balbucear

- Tranquilo... es solo que, me sorprendí – comento avergonzada

- ¿Vendrás conmigo igual? – ella asintió – bien – suspiro, se acerco a la moto y tomo el casco que estaba colgando del manubrio, se puso enfrente de Sakura. La castaña lo miro a los ojos, era más alto que ella, sus labios quedaban justo a la altura de su frente, Sakura cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se imagino los labios de él acariciando su frente, pero los abrió de golpe cuando Syaoran le puso el casco – es mejor que lo lleves tu – le sonrió

- ¿Y tú? – le susurro

- Yo estaré bien – Se subió y le estiro la mano. Ella sin dudar la cogió caminando los pasos que los separaban – sube – le dijo y ella asintiendo se subió, el rugir del motor hizo vibrar a la moto bajo sus cuerpos – agárrate de mi cintura – ella nerviosa puso las palmas de sus manos en la cintura de él – tendrás que afirmarte más fuerte – dijo mientras arranco. Sakura soltó un gritito y se abrazo con fuerza, y lo escucho reír

- ¡Ve despacio! – le grito

- ¡Descuida! No estoy excediendo los limites – le devolvió con un grito. Después de unos minutos Sakura se relajo y sonriendo apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de él.


End file.
